


Growing my garden.

by Photoshop



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Contacts, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Emails, Escape, Escape Detroit, Father-Son Relationship, Freedom, Freedom Fighters, Future, Gen, Hate, Help, Hiding, Home, Mother-Son Relationship, Riots, Running, Safety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photoshop/pseuds/Photoshop
Summary: Hey, there! This story is about Connor escaping to Canada. The attacks on Androids have been getting worse, and t doesn’t seem like Connor will be able to live safely with his Deviancy any time soon. After Connor tells Hank his systems have deviated, Hank remembers a lady he’d seen on a case once, suspected of helping Deviants escape to Canada. As such, that was his first option. To get Connor to get- to keep his son safe.





	Growing my garden.

Rose boiled tea as she smiled. Her mother had always told her to respect everyone. Speak for the ones who didn’t have a voice. Help the ones that needed it. Her mother had also told her stories of her grandparents escaping slavery. The Underground Railroad. She’d grown up with it. The stories of how her people came to be free. The stories of the ones who were lost. The stories of how not lol of the people who had enslaved them were bad. How some of them helped them escape to Canada. She’d always been taught with that. That she should do the same for others. Helping Androids was her way of doing that. She’d saved so many over the years. And she was so happy whenever she got an email of their life in a new world, safe. She smiled as poured out some mint tea.

Connor was sitting in the couch next to Hank. Of course he’d told his partner about this. He’d had to, as he couldn’t kill the stupid Chloe. He’d been scared, frustrated. Until he came to the conclusion he was actually deviant. Hank had only smiled and hugged him when he had came forth with the confession. And now he was going to go to Canada. Where he’d be safe. And Hank looked so happy for him, smiling as they chatted about conversing in emails. Rose walked over with the tea- two cups- and a concerned look on her face.

“Connor. I know you know they will be looking for you- you’re an agent for one, and two a prototype in the RK series. Even I heard about you and all I have is a TV and radio. Have you made sure that there’s absolutely no possible way of them tracking you?” Rose asked as Hank took one of the mugs of tea, her taking the other. “Yes. I have. The tracker I was equipped with broke when I became deviant, and the one that was specific to the RK series was broken in a mission. Really wasn’t convient at the time, but I never went in for repairs,” he stared, half smiling. 

She smiled back. It was good that there was no way of tracking him. For one, he was in her house, she would be put in jail if they found out she was going this. Two, Connor deserved to be safe. She didn’t want to see him being a slave anymore; forced to kill his own kind. That- to her, at least- was worse than being a domestic android, or even one that worked at the Eden Club. She couldn’t imagine having to kill someone just because of the fact they loved, or weren’t obedient. That made her sick. But little by little, she was helping that end. She smiled as she saw Hank our an arm around Connor, smiling.

“Alright, Connor. Here’s the plan. I’ve done this around twenty times. Helped people like you. You go to the bus boarder at twelve o’clock at night, and you wait until the man with black hair and a bit of stubble comes on shift. You have to dress as warm as possible, and obviously- you aren’t going to be wearing that,” She motioned at his clothes. He was still in uniform. “As soon as you get up to him and he scans you, just hope for the best. He is nice, he lets most people go through. It’s only been two times that I’ve seen him stop an Android. I’ll accompany you, but Hank, you cant come. It would be too suspicious if an agent with a real passport went to Canada. Connor is already taking a huge risk with showing his face.” She sighed, leaning back.

“You’ll have to say your goodbyes. I’m sorry- but I’m sure that someday when this is over you two will see each other again,” she said with a smile. Connor had gone a little blank as Hank put his mug down, looking at the ground. They had known that it was going to end, and that they wouldn’t see each other again for quite some time. Connor has been hoping that it wouldn’t, but it didn’t matter. They prepared, made secret email accounts, so that their work ones wouldn’t expose the fact Connor had run away if looked over. Hank offered a smile to Connor as Connor looked at him, picking at his finger nails. “Hank-,” Hank hugged him, tightly. “It’s okay, son. I’ll come visit as soon as I can. Connor smiled and nodded as the goodbyes ended. It was only him and Rose after that.

“I know, Connor. It’s okay to be upset, but. I’m sure that within a few years this will pass. You’ll be okay, and in the end we will be at peace yet again,” she smiled as she got to her feet, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. She felt dreadful for him. He just wanted to live, but with the country on the break of war, it didn’t seem to work here. “How about this, I’ll go out to find you some clothes that could help you blend in, and you can go to the guest room, and change your appearance as much as possible.” She smiled as she saw Connor get to his feet and nod, half smiling, though, forced.

“Thank you, Rose. Thank you so much,” he said as he pulled her into a quick hug. She smiled as she pat his back before he pulled away and looked down at her. She smiled. She was slightly confused at first as to why Connor had come to her. But then she realized a few things. One, they must have been investigating her, or had some form of report on her. Two, Connor must have not been trusted enough by the Deviants to find the location of Jericho. And three, he must have been desperate as he he hadn’t taken out his LED or changed. She pointed to the stairs. “In the left is the guest room. Don’t answer the door while I’m gone, I’ll tell Adam I’m leaving and to use his key if he decides to come in,” she said with a smile as she watched Connor go upstairs. 

She waited a minuet before hearing a faucet, and deciding to leave. She was quick to get into her Jeep and get on the roads. She knew where to go. The thrift store. It was filled with so many clothes, and she highly doubted Connor would care what he would wear. she smiled as she went outside into the hitter cold, then into the store as she started to look around. She picked out an outfit as she looked outside, then at her watch. Nine o’clock at night. She sighed. It was the perfect tone to really shop for clothes for androids as no one would have enough energy to question her, and most likely they all wanted to be off their shift. She went to the cashier and paid as she paid with a ten dollar bill, telling the cashier to keep the change as it was only eight dollars and ninety five cents including tax.

Connor had started to run a shower, had gotten himself cleaned up before he went to the mirror, looking at himself. He looked at the sink. It had scissors on it. He knew he couldn’t keep the LED in as much as he wanted to, as they would instantly know he was an Android. He pushed them into the side of his temple, clenching his eyes shut as he put pressure on it. It soon clicked out of place, falling into the sink. He smiled at that. He heard someone walk into the house, and he quickly got fully dressed and went downstairs.

Rose smiled as she tapped her hands on the driving wheel as she started to make it home, quickly getting he numerous bags of clothing that she was stalking up on for further cases, and quickly walked inside to escape the bitter gold. She noticed Connor walking down the stairs a few moments later as she sat her things down. “Hello, Connor. Here you are,” she said, picking ups bag and walking I’ve to him. “I think they should fit you. If you need something smaller or bigger just tell me,” she said with a smile as Connor looked at e bag, looking like he was choking up a little. “Thank you, so much-“ he was cut off with her putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Go try them on while I start making a passport,” she said with a smile, walking to her office. Of course printers had become a lot more advanced, being able to make perfect booklets- that looked a lot of bit identical to the passports. She started filling out his information. She put his name as Connor Brian Anderson, as it seemed to be a common name. All she needed now was his picture which would be easy enough. All he had to do was stand against a white wall and stare into the lens of a camera before she uploaded it to her computer to put it into the passport. It would be as simple as that. She smiled as she heard footsteps coming downstairs again.

Connor looked around in his new clothing, as she walked out of her office. “My, they fit you well! Do you like them?” Rose asked, tilting her head as she watched him nod. “I do,” he replied with a smile. He was wearing black jeans, and a loose sweater, that had a small design of a black and white flower on it. “It suits you,” she said as he smiled more. “Thank-“ he was cut off again from her. “Come with me. I have to take your photo for the passport,” she said, smiling more, as she started walking, him following. 

She grabbed her canera, setting it up to the wall as she motioned for him to stand against it. “Here, stay still,” she said as he stood against the white background. “And... there!” She smiled as the camera automatically uploaded the image using the wifi. She smiled as she put it into her forged passport, before pressing don’t and waiting. She checked the time. Ten thirty. Where had the time gone? Connor was watching over her shoulder. He was nervous. Who wouldn’t be in that situation? She handed him the new passport with a smile. 

“Here you are, Connor. Don’t lose it, and- here,” she quickly pulled out her wallet, adverting her eyes to it as Connor looked at his passport. A small smile appearing on his face as he ran a thumb over his new name. He snapped out of it when she poked his hand with a small wad of cash. “Take this-“ She was now the one being interrupted. “No, Rose. I can’t take your-“ Rose has a thing for interrupting people. “Take it. You’ll need it.” He took it, sighing as she smiled, thoughtfully. They quickly embraced again. “Thank you,” he finally managed to say. “It’s no worries. Now... how about we go to the boarder.   
By the time we get there it will be midnight,” she said, smiling as they pulled away. “Okay, Rose.” He smiled back, a bit forced. He was nervous.

The drive was uneventful. They catted about what he should do, how he should lay low and such. Rose was very supportive, nurturing. Connor was shaking, getting more nervous as the seconds passed. The car stopped at one of the entrances. “Connor. I can’t go in with you. They are ne there, they will get suspicious. But you’ll be fine. Just remember what I told you, okay?” He nodded as he opened the door, slowly stepping out. He looked back at her. “Thank you,” he said again, quickly giving her a bit of a salute. She laughed at that. “Good luck, Connor.”


End file.
